Jurassic World 2 Isla Sorna
by TheJABStudios
Summary: While flying across the south pacific a family crash lands on Isla Sorna, Ingen's Site B. They were able to reach a radio tower and send a distress signal. The US Military contacts Owen Grady and Claire Darling to lead a small team of marines to rescue the family. While on the island they discover that Ingen still has working facilities. They then discover Ingen's true plans.
1. Prologue

Jurassic World 2

Prologue: Site B

 _March 1st 1997_

John Hammond sat in his arm chair his cane in his hand. A glass of soda and gin in the other hand. The doors to his room open. His butler, Tom, enters the room.

"Mr. Hammond, Mr. Masarni is here." Tom says.

Hammond makes a hand gesture to Tom. Tom steps out of the way. A young man in his 30's walks into the room. He is short, fit, and has a very expensive looking suit on. black with a cyan tie. A gold M is pinned onto his lapel.

"You wanted to see John?" Masarni says. He has a cheerful look on his face. "I thought we had everything signed off, paperwork and such."

"Yes, yes we do. Please sit down. Would you care for a drink?" Hammond says. Motioning to Tom. Tom walks over and begins to make Mr. Masarni a drink.

"Yes please. No ice please." Says Masarni. Tom hands Masarni a drink. Masarni takes a sip and then sets his drink down. He looks over at Hammond who is sitting smiling at him.

"I have something to tell you Simon. Something that should have been mentioned before." Hammond says. His smile quickly turning into a serious business face.

"What is it? You aren't planning on backing out are you?" Masarni says chuckling. He starts feeling a bit nervous. Hammond starts to stand up. Masarni gets up to help Hammond but Hammond waves him off. Masarni sits back down.

"No, no don't worry. It's not that." Hammond says. He walks over to a computer and types in the password. The incorrect password sign pops on the screen.

"Damn computers." Hammond says "I can never remember the bloody passwords."

Masarni stands up and moves over towards Hammond. He looks down at the desk and sees a piece of paper that says. "Computer Passwords. For INGEN type 5891 for Jurassic Park type Velociraptor for SITE B type 4891."

"What's Site B?" Masarni says. Holding up the paper for Hammond to see. Hammond looks over and says.

"Ah yes Site B! That's the one."

Hammond turns to the computer and types in the code and the screen goes black. A second later an Ingen logo pops up. Then a browser appears. It had different menus. Dinosaurs, webcams, chat, map, and management. In the top corner in red the words "Welcome to Isla Sorna Site B".

Masarni again asks. "John what's Site B?" His voice raising.

Hammond sits down in the desk chair. He clicks map on the browser. A map of an island appears.

"What you are looking at is the original Jurassic Park. This is where all of the 'magic' happened." Hammond said. "Isla Sorna is located 87 miles from Isla Nublar. It is quite a bit bigger than Isla Nublar. Here is where we originally created the dinosaurs." He then gets up from the desk and motions to Simon to sit down. Simon sits down. He has a confused looking on his face. Hammond walks back over to his chair and sits. He then sips on his drink. Simon looks back at the screen. At the bottom of the map a box read Dinotags. He clicks on it. The map lit up with red and green dots. A key appeared at the bottom reading red for carnivore and green for herbivore. Each dot had its own code next to it. A list of codes began to show up on the side. TR for tyrannosaurus rex, TC for triceratops, VR for velociraptor and so on and so forth.

"My god." Simon said. His eyes widened. "There are still dinosaurs on the island? Why didn't I know about the second island?"

Hammond sighed and looked out the window.

"I didn't want you to know. Not yet. You would have found out soon." Hammond said. "I am dying Simon. My grandchildren rarely see me anymore because of their mother. Dr. Grant and the others visit occasionally. You visit me. My nephew cannot be trusted with the company. He wants to bring the dinosaurs to America. I shot it down immediately. The board was also in my favor. After the Isla Nublar incident. We needed more time more research. This is why we needed Site B hidden. Did you ever read The Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

Simon gets up and walks over to the table to grab his drink. He takes a couple sips and looks outside into the night.

"No I never read the book. What was it about?" Simon says. He walks back over to his chair and sits down.

"It's about this plateau in the middle of the Amazon jungle. This plateau is full of prehistoric beasts and such. We looked into it and nothing came out of it. Anyway, the idea is that this world is hidden from the real world. That's how it should remain. I am trusting you Simon. Keep this Lost World safe."

Hammond finishes his drink and looks out the window again. He anxiously rubs his knees. Simon takes the final sip of his drink and sets it down. He turns to Hammond and says.

"John, I will make sure this island is never found by anyone again. I will protect your lost world."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Trip of Lifetime

Josh Blightner sat in the back seat of his mom and dad's Ford Explorer that was parked at the Los Angeles International Airport private hangers. His brother and sister, Jamie and Cody were in the car with him. Josh was 13 years old and the youngest of the three siblings. His brother Cody was 17 years old and was the middle child of the family. He was a star quarterback for his football team back at their hometown in Iowa. Josh's older sister, Jamie, was the eldest. She was a tall, blonde, long legged, sorority girl. Jamie was 21 and attends the University of Texas, in her opinion it still wasn't far enough away from her parents.

While his brother and sister were nose deep in their phones, Josh looked out the window at his parents, who were talking with his Uncle Kyle. Josh then looked outside the opposite window to see the planes take off. Josh hated planes. He didn't like the idea of a big piece of metal flying in the air. He preferred car rides and train rides. Something about being on the ground and seeing all the scenery.

Josh wasn't an ordinary child. He was completely obsessed with dinosaurs. He knows everything about Jurassic Park and about every dinosaur ever discovered. Josh is currently reading Alan Grant's new book, The New Paleontologist: The Science of Jurassic World. Josh wants to be a Jurassic World geneticist and a velociraptor trainer. Josh and his family were planning to go to Jurassic World, but unfortunately the Jurassic World incident happened. Josh dreams of the day that Jurassic World is reopened. He still keeps his ticket to Jurassic World in his journal.

Pretty soon Josh's parents and uncle walk over to the car. When the get to the car, his uncle sticks his head through the and says.

"So who is ready for an adventure?" Uncle Kyle says with a huge smile on his face.

"I am Uncle Kyle!" Josh says.

"How about you two? Are you ready to have some fun in Costa Rica?" Says Kyle. "I know you Aunt Judy can't wait to see you."

Josh's brother and sister both look up give him a half assed smile and go back to their phones. Kyle walks over to Jamie's side of the car and opens the car door.

"Now how is my favorite niece?"

Jamie looks up from her phone, looks at Kyle and smiles.

"I'm your only niece Uncle Kyle." Jamie says. She gets out of the car and gives him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time! It's been like two years! How is Aunt Judy?"

Kyle gives her a kiss on the cheek and says. "Oh Aunt Judy is doing just fine. She can't wait to see you guys."

He walks over to Josh and ruffles his hair. Josh laughs and pushes his uncle's hand away. He sets his book down and gets out of the car.

"Holy crap kid you've gotten taller! Last time I saw you, you were just a little shrimp. So how is my little dinosaur hunter?" Kyle says. "Any news in the world of dinosaurs?"

"As a matter of fact Uncle Kyle, there is. There is new evidence that some species of dinosaurs might not of existed at all. Like for instance the triceratops. It might have been a younger version of a torosaurus. But it's still only a theory."

Kyle laughs and ruffles his hair again.

"I can always count on you to fill me with dino facts kid."

Kyle gives Josh a hug then moves to where Cody side of the car. Cody is on the phone talking to his girlfriend. He doesn't see Kyle walk over to his car door. He motions for Josh to come over and whispers to Jamie to start filming. So she pulls out her phone and turns on the camera. Their parents watch over Jamie's shoulder.

"Okay babe, no I have time I'm just waiting on my parents."

"Boo!" Says Kyle and Josh, jumping up and putting their hands on the window. Cody jumps from his seat into the next. Everyone starts laughing at him. Kyle and Josh high five.

"That was great Uncle Kyle!" Josh says laughing.

"I love you babe. I call you when I land. Bye."

Kyle opens the door. Cody hops out.

"What's up football star? Were we interrupting something?"

"No it's fine. Just talking to my girlfriend."

"Cody's in love. Haha!"

Cody pushes Josh towards his parents. They all look towards the airplane hanger where a brand new Gulfstream G150 jet began to emerge.

"There's our plane guys." Mr. Blightner says. "Josh stay with your mom. Cody help your uncle and I with the luggage. Jamie call grandpa and tell him we are about to leave."

Josh watches the plane slowly come towards them, then come to a halt. He noticed a logo on the side."Biosyn Technologies". That was the company that his grandpa owned. It was like the company Ingen, which created the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. His dad and uncle were heads of different departments at Biosyn. His dad ran the project design board. He came up with numerous ideas for products. His uncle works in Costa Rica on new biotechnologies. His uncle and dad's best friend, Lewis Dodgson, was a field agent. He traveled the world conducting research on products Biosyn produces.

The bags were put away in the cargo hold. And the plane was fueled and ready to go. They were planning to fly to Costa Rica to Uncle Kyle's house. Mr. Blightner had some business with his brother and thought it would be a cool idea for the family to come with him. Kyle opens the plane door. He is wearing a goofy captains hat and sunglasses. He leans out and says. "Are you guys ready to go? Bags are away, food is packed, waste tank is emptied. It's time to fly. Next stop, Costa Rica!"

They all climb aboard the plane. Josh sits down and pulls out his favorite book, _Dinosaur Island_. Jamie pulls her laptop out and puts a movie on. Cody leans back and puts a pillow over his eyes. Mrs. Blightner takes a seat next to Josh and pulls out a book of her own.

"This is your captain speaking." Kyle says over the intercom. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the plane at all times. Sit back relax and we should be in Costa Rica in five maybe six hours."

Kyle turns the intercom off, and looks at his brother. They nod to each other and begin to take off.

 **Five hours later**

Josh looks out the window of the jet and sees deep blue water below. Before they took off, Josh looked at the flight plan and the route that they would take. According to the plane, if he looked out his moms window he might be able to see Central America. He looks out and sees more ocean and clouds. This confuses him because they should be close to the coast of Costa Rica. He gets up from his seat and walks towards the cockpit. He glances around. His sister, brother, and mother were all asleep. His father was sitting in the copilot seat fast asleep and his uncle in the other. Kyle was writing in his journal. He looked up and saw Josh approaching.

"How you doin' there kiddo?" Kyle says

"I'm great. I read _Dinosaur Island_ again."

"Did you now. I bet you know that book word for word."

"Pretty much." Josh says.

Josh looks down at the controls. He looks down at the compass and sees that it's pointing southwest. The coast was southeast.

"Why are we going southwest instead of southeast Uncle Kyle?"

"Well I was hoping that you would still be reading. We are going somewhere really cool"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to fly over Jurassic World and see if we can see any dinosaurs."

Josh couldn't believe it. He was going to see live dinosaurs.

"That's awesome! How much longer till we reach the island?"

"According to these coordinates I have it should be in sight in ten minutes."

Josh goes over to his backpack and pulls out his camera. He zips up his bag and is about to head back to the cockpit, but hears the door slam shut.

"That's weird." Josh thought to himself. He sneaks his way up to listen through the door.

"BBJ160 this is AIDB2109. You are entering restricted airspace. Please readjust course."

"David wake up now." Kyle says shaking his brother.

"What's going on?"

"We have a drone on our tail."

"Why do we have a drone on our tail?"

"Because I wanted to show Josh, Isla Nublar. Apparently Dodgson gave me the wrong coordinates. We are headed for Isla Sorna."

The cockpit goes dead silent.

"BBJ160 this is AIDB2109. You are entering restricted airspace. Please readjust course."

"Turn this plane around now!" David says.

"I can't something is jamming tail flap!"

"Coast Guard this is BBJ160 requesting immediate assistance. I have an AIDB on my tail, and I have lost control of the plane. Over." David says. "Coast Guard this is BBJ160 requesting immediate assistance."

"BBJ160 this is Coast Guard. We can no longer be of assistance as you have entered restricted airspace and waters. We cannot get a lock on your location. We will be sending a request into the US Navy to send a rescue party."

"Oh shit. Why did you think this was a good idea?" David said.

"Look we can argue about this later or we can try to land this plane."

Josh starts banging on the door.

"Let me in! Let me in!"

The door opens. Josh sees his uncle and dad frantically pressing buttons.

"Fuel ejected, landing gear is down, flaps are up, speed brakes are up. We should be ready."

"Ready for what?" Josh says.

"We are going to crash. Wake up your mom and siblings. Get in your seats with seat belts on."

Josh runs back and frantically wakes everyone up.

"What do you want?" Cody says in a raspy voice.

"Guys wake up we are going to crash!" Josh says yelling. "Put your seat belts on and brace for impact!"

Everyone started to put on their seat belts. Josh looks out the window and sees land rapidly coming closer towards them.

"Everyone brace for impact! I'm going to try to land the plane in the water."

Josh closed his eyes and covered his head. He heard a loud boom and a sudden thrust forward. Then it all went black.


End file.
